


橡树（一）

by OakYoung



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OakYoung/pseuds/OakYoung
Summary: 有不符合史诗处，介意慎。首次发文，有错误请不吝告知。
Relationships: Achilles | Rider of Red & Hector | Lancer, Achilles/Hector (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 3





	橡树（一）

**Author's Note:**

> 有不符合史诗处，介意慎。首次发文，有错误请不吝告知。

佩琉斯之子坐在橡树下。  
正如远行的商船在福玻斯束缰之时收帆归港，他也这样安闲地靠在树旁，在麦浪般的碎金中拨弄新得的琴。  
那惯持枪的手不似俄尔甫斯纤柔，能让月桂都向他俯首，却也曾得过谟涅莫绪涅的骄傲的女儿的指点，别似海潮的宽阔与粗粝。  
他不知弹了多久，直到斯卡曼德洛斯的河波拂上西垂的日头。难得没有兵枪的午后，他或是与帕特洛克罗斯在帐中纵酒，或是就这样在伊利昂城外的旷野消磨。  
他忽然把琴放下。骄傲的少年勾过斜倚在树旁的长枪，信手朝身后掷去，却没有听见当有的刺穿血肉的声音，这让他一时兴奋，一时愤怒，一时又慌张。阿喀琉斯遽然起身看向树后，同时挥出拳头，拳风在那一瞬错过一张错愕的面容，于是他心里只剩下愤怒，火花在眼眸中跃动，仿佛要烧却那人身上的战甲。  
“卑劣的特洛亚人啊，想要击败阿喀琉斯，却不敢与他正面交战吗！”  
赫克托耳感到无奈。如吹笛的牧人赶着羊群回家，悠扬的笛声与归林的飞鸟唱和，他也不过这样漫步在城外，循着琴声走来，却不想那琴手便是扬名在外的阿喀琉斯，密尔弥冬人的牧者。  
如是他断无避战的理由。解释的话语咽入喉中，他把方才接住的长枪拋回阿喀琉斯之手，折了橡树的低枝与他战斗。阿喀琉斯不领他的情，倒当他是在挑衅，便将长枪插入泥土，一声怒吼，那双有力的拳头便挥向赫克托耳的胸口。  
赫克托耳也愤怒了起来。他把橡树枝抛进河中，以凡人的拳脚与忒提斯之子阿喀琉斯缠斗起来。但天已晚了，西天的星星次第地升起，淡淡的海雾如纱，缭绕在远处的海崖之上，那是天神传来休战的旨意。阿喀琉斯挥出最后一拳，打在赫克托耳的眼眶上，褐发的赫克托耳就这样倒在地上，阿喀琉斯的面容与模糊的银月一道俯视着他。  
他想自己会死在这里。他的力气没有用尽，阿喀琉斯亦然，这却已经是他第一次落败。他左手握紧想要起身，但阿喀琉斯的膝已经压上他的胸口，那高挺的鼻梁离他不过几寸，如塞浦路斯将要从中诞生的蚌，那双眼睛便是其中的珍珠，将要把他带入无边的哈德斯的掌控。  
“别再挣扎了，你这败将。报上你的名字吧，特洛亚人，我将为你立碑，好让人知道是哪一位勇士败在了伟大的阿喀琉斯的手里，于你也是光荣的。”  
赫克托耳犹豫了。他深知自己不能死在这里。年迈的父母还在等他归家，而与阿开奥斯人的战斗也不能没有他。假如自己报上了真名，那么希腊人没有理由会放过自己，正如猎户为了牧人的羊群不会放过垂死的狼王。然而亦正如经过輮制的橡木才可做成战车的轮，现在的赫克托耳却还在亭亭生长，没有日后那般变通的意识。  
“能在这么近的距离夺下阿喀琉斯的枪，你必不是无名的战士。有翼的话语会载着你的死讯飞抵阿开奥斯人的战船旁，届时我依然会知道你的真名。”  
这样的挑衅让赫克托耳殊难忍耐。他正要开口，又被阿喀琉斯打断。  
“你是普里阿摩斯的儿子。”阿喀琉斯忽然道，“只有普里阿摩斯的大儿子赫克托耳才有与我一战的本事。”  
绝望的感觉瞬间攫住了赫克托耳的心脏，但他却松了一口气。阿喀琉斯与此同时站起身，让他得以呼吸夜露的清新。  
“所以，我放你走。你且回去精进武艺吧，虽然没有胜过我的可能，却能让我欢喜。”  
赫克托耳没有犹豫，从地上站了起来，错愕与耻辱与欣喜在他心中交织，仿佛心不在焉的妇女打乱了纺线，但成熟的织女总能很快地解决这种问题。他道：“你说得不错，我正是赫克托耳，你手下的败将。但这失败不会长久，年轻人，赫克托耳从不认输，你要为你的狂妄付出代价。”  
阿喀琉斯轻蔑地笑了。他拾起银琴，扛起长枪，回头对上赫克托耳的双眸，那沉黑的眼睛十分平静，如无风的海面，好像并不把这话当作无谓的叫嚣。他不喜欢与人打口头上的战争，既然二人各为双方的猛将，那么总有一天会在战场上清算，以血为代价，或许很快。  
“好吧，我等着。”  
那时候，他们都不知道这场战争将持续十年。


End file.
